gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Reccoa Londe
is an intelligence operative for the AEUG who piloted many mobile suits while in service on the Argama in the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Background During the One Year War, Reccoa was a part of an underground resistance group that fought against the Principality of Zeon. Having survived many conflicts and engagements while those close to her died has shaped her into the person that she is. Personality & Characteristics A warm and generous woman, she is also tough and independent, serving as a mentor to AEUG newcomers. She is a valued adviser to its core leadership. Reccoa does however have a streak of restlessness that causes her to seek out dangerous missions, such as acting as a scout for the planned full-scale assault on the Earth Federation's Jaburo base. As the war rages on, Reccoa's female identity begins to clash with her identity as a soldier. She begins to seek comfort from fellow pilot Quattro Bajeena, although he proves unable to provide her with the affection she seeks. The war eventually introduces her to Paptimus Scirocco of the Titans, causing her to be drawn in by his charisma and ideology. Following her defection to the Titans, Reccoa is forced to abandon her morals for the sake of staying close to Scirocco, causing her to lead a mission to gas an entire colony and killing all of its inhabitants. But despite committing such atrocities, she still shows some care about her former comrades, as she was shocked seeing Apolly Bay die in action, and even expressing shock when learning about the deaths of Katz Kobayashi and Henken. Eventually Reccoa comes to believe that all men only use women to fulfill their own ambitions, dying angry and bitter in a battle against Emma Sheen. History Reccoa is captured during her scouting mission along with Kai Shiden, and held as prisoners inside the Jaburo base. They are rescued by Kamille Bidan in the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II during the attack on the Federation base. Putting her photographic memory to use, Reccoa was able to gain access to the ''Jupitris'' where she met Paptimus Scirocco. Drawn to Scirocco, she eventually defects from the AEUG to serve under his command as a member of the Titans. Titans & Death While serving the Titans, she would commit atrocities in their name, including gassing a colony. During this time, she would pilot the PMX-000 Messala, and would be confronted by her former comrades for her actions. She would later pilot the new PMX-001 Palace Athene mobile suit. Reccoa started to display Newtype abilities in a battle between the AEUG, Titans, and Axis fleets. Shortly after this, she would take part in a coup against Bask Om at Scirocco's request, destroying the Dogosse Gier with him on board (In the movie version, the coup is carried out by Yazan). Reccoa would be killed in combat by Emma Sheen, who is piloting the Gundam Mk-II. Gallery img_1216672_37826618_0.jpg img_1216672_37826618_1.jpg aug04.jpg img_1216672_37826615_0.jpeg img_1216672_37826615_1.jpeg img_1216672_37826619_0.jpeg img_1216672_37826619_1.jpeg Mia_Archetto.jpg Category:Deceased